


Stand and Deliver [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Flirting, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is not a flirt, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Deliver [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand and Deliver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182891) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by RsCreighton

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Stand%20and%20Deliver.mp3) | 3:31 | 3.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stand-and-deliver) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> anks to Paraka for hosting!! and sabinelagrande for blanket permission!


End file.
